The Qualities Of You
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Sometimes, a question arises. One where you must form your heart, into words.


In this world of ours, when we decide to share our lives with another. There always comes a point in the relationship where our other half can't help but ask us, _'What was it about me, that made you want to give your heart to me?'._ Now how our other half answers such a question, just all depends on who they are. Which is why for this story, we will see how such a question will be answered from our caring Judy Hopps, and lovable Nick Wilde. Both of whom were sitting on a gondola lift that was located in the rain forest district, and taking it to the city. The sky above them all but clear, with the exception of a warm radiating sun. For Judy was dressed in a light purple shirt with blue pants, and was sitting on her fox's lap. Allowing her back to rest against Nicks chest. Whom was dressed in a plain black shirt with a white tie, along with light brown pants. He also had his arms wrapped around Judy's waist. Allowing his paws to rest in the rabbit's lap, while hers were resting on either side of her and her love, on the gondolas seat.

"Hey Nick, you wouldn't mind if I asked you something would you?" Judy softly, yet nervously asked the fox holding her close. Feeling the need to break the silence between them. Yet also, because this question was one, she wanted to hear the answer to. Upon doing this though, Nick had gently pulled her even closer into him, while at the same time, letting the bottom of his chin, rest on the rabbit's head. Right between her ears.

"Go right ahead, I'm all ears carrots." Nick had softly told her with a caring smile on his face. Letting his eyes close, ready for the question his love wanted to ask.

"Well, I'm just curious. What was it about me that made you decide to want to give your heart to me?" She asked him in a gentle, yet very curious tone. Her paws slowly moving back and forth on the seats surface in anticipation for an answer. Only instead of one, she had heard Nick let out a slight chuckle. Causing her to slightly lift her head up, along with letting her eyes look up as much as they could.

"What is that funny?" Judy asked him with slight confusion, not understanding why her fox had just chuckled from her question. It wasn't meant to be rude though, as shown when Nick had lifted his chin up from Judy's head, opened his eyes, and had given the top of her head a soft kiss. At which point, he had slightly tilted his head down, letting him look at her.

"I'm sorry about that carrots, it's just, I found the question a little humorous. Not because it's silly or anything like that. I just figured you knew why I gave you my heart. That being said though, I'll be more than happy to tell you why I did Judy." Nick stated to her in a caring smile, before tilting his head back up and resting his chin back between, the rabbit's ears.

"One of the first reasons why I gave you my heart carrots, is because I love your personality. For no matter what happens, or what anyone says to you, you do what you feel is right. You do what you believe in, and you let no one keep you down or tell you, you can't do something. A Quality I truly admire. The second reason I gave you my heart, is because unlike anyone else, besides my mother, god rest her soul. Is that you believed in me. Sure, at first, you did have some of that fox stigma in you. You were cautious of me, and that lead to some heartbreak between us. You apologized though, a gesture that only a caring friend would do. You even trusted me with your life by making me your partner on the force. If that doesn't show how caring and trusting you are, then I don't know what does. Now, for the third and final reason why I gave you my heart Judy is simple, that reason is…" He paused, before he slowly removed his paws from his lover's lap. Allowing him to gently grab Judy's paws with his, where he had intertwined their fingers together. Once they were, he brought his and hers back to the rabbits' lap, where he had laid them. Making Judy's heart beat with anticipation for the next words Nick was going to say. Which he had soon spoken to hear.

"…You are the most beautiful, and most amazing girl in the entire world. One, who I love with all of my heart. Who I would die for. Who I would cry for. Who I would do anything, and all for. You're my world Judy Hopps, and you are the only one who could ever make me feel, this loved in this way. That is why I gave you my heart, Cause to me, you are my life. You're my soul. You're my world. Even more…you're my universe." Judy couldn't help but let her mouth open wide, along with her eyes, from the statement Nick had just given her. He had answered her question, and even though she was prepared for what he could say to her. She still felt like she didn't see any of his words coming, and as she starred up at his muzzle. She had felt her paws grip onto Nicks tightly. A gesture, that made Nick feel warm inside, and had let him know, if she didn't know before how he felt about her, she sure did now. It was from that point on, the ride was silenced between them. For no more words needed to be said, they were told. Even more, they showed why he belonged with her, and why she, belonged with him.


End file.
